05 sierpnia 1990
Program 1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem - sprawy wsi i rolnictwa 7.55 Po gospodarsku - mag. spraw wiejskich 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli - program rolny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino Teleferii: Bezcenna Kaczka - film fab. prod. USA 10.30 Telegazeta 10.35 Otwarte wrota Amazonii: "Łowcy diamentów" - dok. film polski 11.05 Notowania - czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.30 TV koncert życzeń 12.15 "Pełnia" - film przyrodniczy TVP 12.45 Henryk Debich proponuje - program muzyczny 13.00 Nie dajmy się - magazyn wakacyjny dla pań i panów 13.30 Pororintan - dziewczyna znad jeziora Poro - Poro - musical 14.15 Morze 14.35 "Myśl z okienka" - program kabaretowy 14.50 Antena 15.15 Sport 16.15 "Czarownica o dwóch twarzach" - odc. 9 sensac. filmu francuskiego z serii "Powrót Arsena Lupin" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Teatr Telewizji - Aleksander Fredro: "Świeczka zgasła" z cyklu "Duety" 18.05 Picnic country - Mrągowo 90 19.00 Kino Teleferii: "Synowie różowej pantery" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Być najlepszą" - odc. 4 serialu obyczajowego USA 21.25 "Lewar" - dok. film TVP 22.00 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.15 Sportowa niedziela 22.55 Jutro w programie Program 2 7.45 Kalejdoskop - magazyn wojskowy 8,15 Dla niesłyszących: Przegląd tygodnia 8.50 Film dla niesłyszących: "Być najlepszą" - odc. 4 serialu USA 10.00 Szczeciński koncert życzeń 11.00 Kontakt TV - archiwum Kontaktu: "Kultura" - film TVP 12.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 12.10 Premiera filmu wieczornego: "Płonące pola" - odc. 10 serialu obyczajowego prod. australijsko-angielskiej 13.10 Sto pytań do... 13.50 Maciej Niesiołowski: Z batutą i humorem 14.10 "Telefon" - odc. 5 komedii USA z serii "Cudowne lata" 14.45 "Santa Barbara" - odc. 19 i 20 serialu USA 16.15 "Musicale, musicale" - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Sport: Miting lekkoatletyczny Grand Prix - Budapeszt (1) 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenia tygodnia (komentarze) 19.30 Kobiety dwudziestolecia: Kazimiera Iłłakowiczówna 20.00 Sport: Miting lekkoatletyczny Grand Prix - Budapeszt (2) 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Płonące pola" - powtórz. odc. 10 serialu 22.45 Rozmowy bez sekretów: małżeństwo z miłości czy dla pieniędzy 23.35 Komentarz dnia 23.40 Akademia wiersza 23.45 Program na poniedziałek BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Testing Time for Maestro 7.10 Colliding Continents 7.35 Urban Transport and Harlem 8.00 Listening in the Dark 8.25 Maths Methods: Multiple Integrals 8.55 Playdays 9.15 Umbrella 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Bugs Bunny's Year 10.25 The Seven Little Foys 11.55 Cartoon 12.05 See Hear! 12.30 Country File 13.00 News Followed by Speaking Volumes 13.45 The Pink Panther Show 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 I The Tamarind Seed 17.05 All Our Children 17.55 The Great Picture Chase 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Festival 19.15 All Creatures Great and Small 20.05 Blackadder the Third 20.35 Who Will Love My Children? 22.05 News; Weather 22.20 Everyman 23.10 The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd 23.35 You and 92 0.10 Mahabharat 0.50 Weather 0.55 Closedown BBC2 6.35 Open University 6.35 Maths: Shrinking Polygons 7.00 Halogens and Noble Gases 7.25 Calculus: Geometric Vectors 7.50 The Shape of Cars to Come 8.15 Raising Sons and Daughters 8.40 Light, the Recorder 9.05 Learning from the Box: The Context 9.30 Inner City Story: The Docker 9.55 The Other Virtuosos 10.20 Biology: Digestion 10.45 Maths: Modelling Stock Control 11.10 Patterns of Diversity 11.35 Rabbits and Chalk Grasslands 12.00 The Changing Countryside: Why Protect the Past? 12.25 Ecology: Managing Landscape 12.50 Open Day at Walton Hall 13.00 Ecology 13.25 Grandstand 13.30 Show jumping 14.10 Motorcycling 15.30 Water ski-ing 15.50 Motorcycling 16.40 Show jumping 17.40 Motorcycling 18.30 One Man and His Dog 19.15 Rough Guide to the World 20.05 The Late Show 21.05 Joseph Campbell and the Power of Myth 21.45 British Motorcycle Grand Prix 22.20 Moviedrome: A Wedding 0.30 Closedown